


Thermochromic Table

by alycatt2015



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycatt2015/pseuds/alycatt2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin buys a new dining table based on this tumblr post: http://rialxoan.tumblr.com/post/77704985101/thermochromic-table-by-jay-watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thermochromic Table

It was a new table; Gavin just got it for the empty house. He now lived alone so he needed something to fill the empty spaces. It was a very blain table, all black, simple benches. The cool thing about; it’s a thermo chromic table. The table, when being sat on, or being warmed up in any way, it would change colors. It went from being a solid black, with no texture, to a wooden beauty with a nice oak color. Gavin though it was “bloody top” and ordered it quickly. Gavin’s mind has been jumbled for the past month, with the death of his lover, Michael; he’s spent most of his time in their “used-to-be” shared apartment. Gavin just sat on the couch, eyes glued to a blank TV, a beer almost always in his hand. If it wasn’t a beer, it was his head. Gavin cried himself to sleep most nights. Michael had stage 3 lung cancer. Only Michael and Geoff knew he was slowly dying, until Gavin walked in on Michael coughing up blood. Gavin was scared and Michael silenced him quickly with a kiss. It was swift, but it shut Gavin down. Michael looked at Gavin, scared. “Its not as bad as you think Gav.” He said quickly. Gavin gave Michael his space and questioned what the hell was going on. Gavin kept an eye on Michael for awhile, noticing the little things he never saw before. Michael was skinner, and getting worse by the day. His skin was pale, more than usual. His breathing became harder and you could easily hear him wheeze. Michael would leave work for a day or two, not coming in for awhile. Gavin would always text him asking if he wanted to hang, Michael would either decline or say he would go over to Gavin’s place. Gavin and Michael slowly got closer; kisses becoming frequent things; make-out sessions happening during drunken nights, and the one time they had sex. Gavin was no virgin, nor was Michael, but neither of them had sex with another man. They planned it and all, bought condoms and lube, they even watched some gay porn together. It was too awkward so Gavin shut the laptop after he figured out how to apply, stretch, and get the partner ready. Their first time was romantic. They went out to dinner, drank a few bevs, and went home. They stood at the door step, nervously picking at their clothes. Finally, Michael sighed heavily, pulling Gavin into a deep kiss. Michael dragged him inside his apartment, taking Gavin to the bedroom, stripping on the way there. It was perfect in every way. The next morning, wasn’t as good. It was June 3rd, a sunny Saturday in Austin Texas, a beautiful summer day. Michael finally told him. Michael was up, sitting at his dinner table, a cup of coffee in his hands, staring hard at the wall in front of him, brows furrowed. Gavin woke up to noise in the kitchen, throwing on boxers and stretching his very sore body. Gavin walked to the dining room finding Michael like that, staring at a empty wall. Silently he came up behind the sad looking man, and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the junction between his neck and shoulder. Michael’s voice was raspy as usual when he spoke. “Gavin… Can you sit down? We need to talk.” Gavin jumped and nodded, sitting next to the American, a worried look etched onto the brits face. Michael turned toward him, calmly; he reached a hand towards Gavin. “Now, I need you to understand, I kept this to myself, I didn’t want anyone to worry about me, because I’m nothing to worry about.” Gavin nodded. “I need you to stay calm, don’t freak out alright? And please, try not to cry. If you cry, I’ll cry my fucking ass off, all thanks to you.” Gavin nodded again, raising an eyebrow. Michael sighed, tightened his grip on Gavin’s hand, then loosening a bit. His voice came out weak and shaky when he finally spoke the words that broke Gavin. “I have cancer.” Gavin looked dumbfounded at Michael. Silence filled the tense air, his eyes where wide with shock and filling quickly with tears. Michael flinched towards Gavin’s face, reaching up to wipe the stray tear on his face. “You dumbass, I said don’t cry.” Michael caressed Gavin’s face with his thumb. “What… What is…” Gavin didn’t blink, he just stared at Michael. “Lung Cancer; stage 3. They said I have around a year left, if that. I can’t breathe, Gav… You don’t realize how much you love air till you can’t get any.” Michael smiled sadly moving his arm to Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin sat his hand on Michael’s sides, on his ribs. He caressed softly, nervous that if he pressed any harder, Michael would shatter. “I’m not glass, Gavin.” Gavin looked up into Michaels eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Gavin said, eyes furrowed. “Because I didn’t want anyone to know about this.” Michael rubbed his thumb into Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin was silent for a long time closing his eyes and sighing before he spoke. “Marry Me.” His eyes snapped open, staring at Michael for a reaction. “G-Gav. We only started going out a month ago. I don’t think it’s right.” Gavin grabbed at Michaels hands, pulling them close to him. “I want you to be mine. I don’t want to live knowing you died without being married. I want you to have the perfect wedding.” Michael stared in awe at Gavin. Tears welled up in Michael’s eyes, quickly blinding him. Gavin stood up and grabbed Michael, pulling him up into a hug. Michael nodded silently, burying his head into Gavin’s shoulder, sighing as best as he could. Gavin stroked his hair, pressing small kisses on the top of his head. “Can I ask you something?” Michael hummed in response. “How long have you known?” “Awhile, 7-8 months. The doctors told me three months ago id only have a year left. Now I only have ten months. I’ll die in April…” Michael tightened his hold on Gavin, he sobbed brokenly into his shoulder. Gavin quickly rubbed his hand up and down Michaels back. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” But they both knew it wouldn’t. Michael never made it to April. Michael Jones/Free died December 25th; Christmas. Michael and Gavin had only been married for three months. It was January and Gavin couldn’t get him out of his head. The word “Widow” is not something he called himself often. But he wore both rings. So Gavin bought a table. Something to fill emptiness left in the apartment. When he first got it he spent two days setting it up. The wood sat perfectly together, so when Gavin finally sat and enjoyed the comfort of it, he got back up to examine the marks left. Gavin laughed as the wood started to turn back to its usual black color. When he would come home, Gavin would go to the seat, and just sit there, in silence with a cup of tea and his rings that he never took off. It was an unusual night, coming home slightly drunk from the podcast. Gavin grabbed another beer from the fridge, opened it, and sat back at the table. He enjoyed the slow change of color the table gave off whenever he moved. Gavin looked over to his left, where he always left an empty spot. There was a light body print. Gavin looked at it in shock, and then smiled. “Hi, Micool.” –FIN–


End file.
